grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrat
Marcus Rispoli (former leader) Gregor Danilov (former leader) Edgar Waltz |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X }} The Verrat (ver-RAAT; Ger. "betrayal") is a powerful Wesen organization established in 1945 that serves the seven royal houses (the Seven Houses) whose goal is to maintain stability within the Wesen world. The Verrat depicted in the Grimm series is based on the conspiracy theories surrounding the , and it gets its name from series of books on the subject, known as Der Verrat. Historical premise from real-world conspiracy theories In November 1918, a group of rebels (the Verrat) formed the and fueled a within the empire. The Weimar Republic won the war and, in 1919, the government leaders the , officially ending and effectively marking the defeat of the German Empire. History The Verrat formed during World War II and have since infiltrated major political and law enforcement roles in every part of the world. They have been at the center of several struggles throughout history and throughout the world: * (1936 - 1963) *Multiple recent crises in Europe including the rise of Franco and Adolf Hitler *Recent turmoil in the Middle East * (2010 - present) The Verrat was created by the Royal families in 1945, as a matter of self-preservation. It was originally composed of veterans of both sides of the Second World War. All were Wesen; most were Hundjägers. Today The Verrat serve at the pleasure of the Royal families. The Royals appoint the head of the organization as well as issuing orders which all Verrat agents must follow without question or face severe consequences up to and including pain of death. Verrat agents will not hesitate to kill fellow agents, even if their target is the head of the Verrat, if the order is given by the Royals. Composition There is little information on the Seven Houses that rule the Verrat. The organization's most common enforcers amongst the Wesen are Hundjägers, so much so that the species is synonymous with the Verrat. The Reapers are believed to be a (possibly semi-autonomous) branch of the Verrat dedicated to keeping the Grimms in line. Historically, the Grimms themselves have worked closely with the Verrat in a mercenary capacity, though to what extent this is true in the present day is unknown. Verrat Ahnenerbe The Verrat Ahnenerbe (AHN-uhn-air-buh; Ger. "Ahnen" = "ancestors" "Erbe"="inheritance") are a special branch of the Verrat tasked with seeking out rare objects associated with the occult, and the supernatural. Historically, "Ahnenerbe" was a special branch of the SS created in Nazi Germany and served as a collective term for a lot of different branches of 'ideologically correct research'. During the Nazi regime, they were called the Studiengesellschaft für Geistesurgeschichte‚ Deutsches Ahnenerbe. Founded on July 1, 1935, their original mission as the Deutsches Ahnenerbe was to uncover evidence of the rightful dominance of the original Germanic descendants, but since Hitler became obsessed with the occult, he retasked them with researching black arts and were renamed the Forschungs- und Lehrgemeinschaft das Ahnenerbe. The Ahnenerbe rebelled against Hitler and became part of the Verrat, contributing to the self-defeat of Germany in World War II. Today they continue to research the black arts for the Verrat. Images Verrat.jpg 212 - Promo 8.png 212 - Verrat.png 306-Verrat.png 315-promo16.jpg 321 Verrat Special section.png|Verrat Ahnenerbe tattoo 502-Verrat Grimm Diaries.png fa:ورات Category:Organizations